Till You Can't Walk
by Epp6880
Summary: Tsuna is left with Colonello for training, which eventually leads to something else. First try at mature fanfic so sorry if its bad. Yaoi Oneshot


**A/N: This is Yaoi and my first try at a mature fanfic, you have been warned and it probably sucks.**

* * *

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and immediately jumped back expecting a giant hammer to land where he previously laid.

"Oh yeah, Reborn and everyone else left yesterday since mom won a 1rst place prize for 6 people to go to an amusement park for a week. Meaning I have the house to myself for a week and no crazy wake-up calls or training." Tsuna said to himself excitedly.

For about an hour, Tsuna spent his time doing the morning routine and watching TV.

_Hmm the weathers nice today maybe I should go outside for a- _before he could finish his thoughts he saw a blur of camo green and got kicked spiraling across his room.  
"Oi, are you ready to train, kora?" The intruder asked.

Tsuna looked up and saw Colonnello, the arcobalanco who used to be a baby before Verde made a machine that reverted all of them back into adults.  
"W-what a-are you doing here Colonnello-san? Tsuna stuttered out while clutching his cheek in pain.

"Reborn said he had to leave for a week and wanted me to train you while he was gone, kora!" Colonnello said in his usually Spartan-like voice. "He also said when hes back, he expects you to have trained so hard that you can walk properly.  
A sweat drop ran down Tsuna's forehead when he heard this. "B-but-

"No buts, now start doing jumping jacks, kora!" Colonello interupted.

For the next 6 days Tsuna was forced to do the most ridiculous things that involved pushing rocks and balancing on a tilted chair, but he kept worrying about the 'train so hard that you cant walk part' since as far as hes concerned he can still walk normally. One the 7nth day after doing a bunch of unnecessary push-ups Colonello said, "this is bad, your still walking normally, and knowing Reborn he will make you train even harder if he sees this, what should we do?"

His face lit up like he thought of a good idea then turned to Tsuna with a predatory look on his face. Tsuna gulped and started backing up till he met the wall. "W-what are you doing C-colonello-san?_" _Tsuna stuttered out, now being extremely scared by the look Colonello was giving him.  
Colonello pushed Tsuna up and against the wall and crashed his lips against his. Tsuna's eyes got bigger (if that was possible) and started to resist but stopped when Colonello's tongue entered his mouth. Their tongues danced around for a while elipting a moan for Tsuna, making Colonello mentally smirk.

"A-aah"

Colonello slowly moved down, kissing Tsuna's cheek, jawline, then started sucking on Tsuna's neck causing another moan. Colonello unbuttoned Tsuna shirt and started sucking on Tsuna's nipples. Tsuna at this point was extremely aroused but tried to make Colonello stop, but the idea was soon forgotten when he felt his hard manhood being cupped by a warm hand. Colonello moved his other hand to pull Tsuna's pants down and starting slowly stroking his hard length.  
_The kid has a pretty good size for his age, probably around 7 inches Im guessing _Colonello thought as he moved down and gave the tip a lick, _and he tastes sweet too._ Tsuna whimpered at the contact and started rocked his hips forward into Colonello's mouth. Colonello took the whole length in and smirked at the sounds Tsuna was making. He ignored his own arousal and focused sucking on Tsuna's length. He held Tsuna's hips back to keep him from choking.

"Ugg..aah..Colonello...almost...there" Tsuna moaned out.  
Colonello gave Tsuna a hard suck and Tsuna saw white before his orgasm overtook him.  
"Aaaahh"  
Colonello swallowed it all and stood up to kiss Tsuna again. Their tongue battled for dominance before Tsuna gave in. Tsuna moaned into the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut. Colonello looked at him, face red from embarresment or arousal, a few hickeys on the neck, and quite fuckable right now. He quickly shed his own pants and Tsuna gasped when he saw the size of Colonello's lenghth. Colonello smirked and got a bottle of lube and aplied a generous amount of it on his fingers.

"This might hurt a bit but bear with it for while OK, kora." Colonello said before pushing one finger into Tsuna's hole. Tsuna moaned and Colonello added another finger in the pink hole. Colonello started scissoring him and pulled Tsuna into another kiss that lasted a few moments before they parted gasping for air. Tsuna whimpered when Colonello pulled his fingers out and clenched his eyes when he felt the tip of Colonello's manhood at his hole. In one thrust Colonello buried his length in Tsuna and started fisting his re-awakened manhood. Colonello moved around a bit till he heard Tsuna moan loudly and smirked. Colonello angled himself so he hit Tsuna's sweet spot everytime.

"I'm c-coming again" Tsuna panted out and Colonello gave his manhood a few hard jerks and he came onto their chests.

Tsuna's hole clenched down on Colonello's length causing him to moan and thrust a few more times before he came. They laid there in each others embrace before Tsuna spoke, "C-colonello-san, how is this supposed to make me not walk normally?"  
Colonello pulled out and said "why dont you try walking then."  
Tsuna got up and tried to walk before he felt an immense pain shoot up his spine and squealed. "Your gonna be like that for a few days so it can be our coverup," Colonello said as he pulled Tsuna down for another kiss.  
Tsuna blushed before kissing Colonello back and fell asleep in his arms. The next morning was an awkward one followed by a skeptical Reborn that eventually believed them. Tsuna and Colonello continued doing this in secret and no one ever found out, except maybe Reborn who would question their knew friendship.

* * *

**A/N: please review, i need to know how much i sucked at writing the lemon.**


End file.
